35th Hunger Games
The 35th Hunger Games took place during the presidency of Luperca Galba. Arena In a darkly humorous twist, the Gamemakers designed the Arena to look like a giant farm. The Cornucopia was shaped like a barn, and surrounding it were vast fields of wheat. This no doubt pleased the Ten and Eleven Tributes at first, but things were not as pastoral as they seemed. Flora The vast majority of the Arena was covered in wheat plants that contained edible heads of wheat. These plants had been altered to be as tall as the tallest Tribute. Aside from that, there were the normal weeds and grasses. Fauna Aside from the muttations, the only wildlife in the Arena was incidental, consisting of mice, insects, birds, and small rodents. Games Overview Bloodbath The first death of the Games was Hax Banyon of District Seven, who was knifed by Troy Cahill. Marley Xander of District Four then slew Elena Cortes of District Five with an axe. Krunck Wickersly of District Twelve was killed by Cierra Daline of District Two, who smashed his head with a hammer. Finally, Lanolin Gossamer of District Eight was killed by an axe thrown by Elver Darlin of District Four. The Cornucopia was mostly stocked with food, survival supplies, and farm equipment, causing the Careers to scramble for and improvise weapons. Day One Sylvester Holloway of District Ten had his throat slit by Soleil Farran of District Three. Immediately after, the Careers were attracted to the noise and Elver Darlin killed Soleil. The horrific spider mutts made their first appearance when Alice Grace Silvin of District Eight trod upon a trapdoor one of them had woven. The spider immediately attacked, but with miraculous speed, Anise Haeffele of District Eleven spun the girl out of reach and threw her to safety, bravely sacrificing herself. The first night, Troy Cahill attacked Elyssa Adverteese of District Three. Her ally, Tariq Bluegrass of District Nine, attempted to help her. Troy's axe amputated his arm before it destroyed Elyssa's head, killing her. Day Three Calanthe Green of District Twelve, already an unstable girl, suffered a psychotic break and began a rampage, looking for anyone to kill. She attacked River Summers of District Seven, but in her fractured mental state, she was unable to stand up to the girl's defense. River slit her throat. Day Four After an argument over whether to eat Red the chicken or preserve her for eggs, Elver Darlin won out. Marley Xander had the honor to hold her former friend in place for the execution. Elver double-crossed Marley, cutting her head off instead. An argument immediately broke out when Troy said that the murder proved Elver was untrustworthy. As the pair fought, Olivine interrupted by skewering Elver with a pitchfork. Sadly, the kerfuffle did not spare Red, who was killed by Olivine and shared between her and Elver. Day Five Luxen Linderman of District One was shot and killed by Lanie Mather of District Nine. Day Eight Logan Quinn of District Five was eaten by a spider mutt. Alice Grace Silvin was bitten by a deer tick and contracted Lyme Disease. Day Ten Troy Cahill started a fire and hid in the Cornucopia. The dry, thin wheat rapidly fueled a huge conflagration that enveloped the Arena. Lanie Mather, who had been injured in the leg shortly before the fire started, died of smoke inhalation. Eve Sable of District Ten, the girl who wounded Lanie, also succumbed. Velvet Tek of District Six was injured when a cow mutt fell on her leg. Her lover, Bambi Kirkland of District Ten, carried her to safety. However, the combination of the smoky air and her position pressed against his back caused her death before he set her down. Olivine Martinez was severely burned when she jumped through the fire to reach the safety of the Cornucopia. As the fire burned out, Troy was ambushed and killed by Olivine. Day Eleven Alice Grace Silvin died peacefully of Lyme Disease. Day Twelve River Summers of District Seven was beaten to death by Bambi Kirkland, who suffered a mental break at the death of Velvet and started to view his fellow Tributes as nothing more than livestock. Day Thirteen Olivier Fowler of District Eleven was killed by Bambi, who slit his throat. Tariq was snatched by a spider mutt. The spider cocooned him in silk and laid eggs inside him. Day Fourteen Cierra Daline and Olivine Martinez fought a duel and mortally wounded each other. They died side-by-side on the ground, holding hands after each stated the other was a worthy opponent. Day Sixteen After two days of searching for Tariq, Bambi's quest ended when the spider eggs inside of Tariq hatched. The baby spiders burst from his stomach, eventually killing him. Victor Bambi Kirkland, District Ten Placings 24th: Hax Banyon 23rd: Elena Cortes 22nd: Krunck Wickersly 21st: Lanolin Gossamer 20th: Sylvester Holloway 19th: Soleil Farran 18th: Anise Haeffele 17th: Elyssa Adverteese 16th: Calanthe Green 15th: Marley Xander 14th: Elver Darlin 13th: Luxen Linderman 12th: Logan Quinn 11th: Lanie Mather 10th: Eve Sable 9th: Velvet Tek 8th: Troy Cahill 7th: Alice Grace Silvin 6th: River Summers 5th: Olivier Fowler 4th: Cierra Daline 3rd: Olivine Martinez 2nd: Tariq Bluegrass 1st: Bambi Kirkland Statistics Deadliest Tribute: Troy Cahill, five kills Most common cause of death: Troy Odds-on Favorite: Troy Cahill Trivia * Tariq's death has been number one on Polyphemus Ignotus' Top Ten Most Brutal Hunger Games Moments list every year since it happened. * The spider mutts caused a minor outcry in the Capitol for their terrifying design. * In the months after the Games, there was a sharp spike in the number of pet birds bought and named Red. Category:Games